In U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,910, there is disclosed the basic concept of mounting a spinnaker pole at the forward portion of a sailing vessel on a rigid support means by essentially rotatably securing the pole in a rotatable fashion on the support means and releasably holding the pole so that it could be slid transversely. Initially the control of the pole was envisioned as merely a manual moving thereof through a sleeve that served as the rotatable securing device on the top of the support means, together with a pair of lines, one of which could be termed a sheet and the other a guy. Experience dictated that it was inconvenient to go forward to move the pole, and it would be advantageous to create an easier method of handling the spinnaker completely from the cockpit.